Talk:Balance of Power/@comment-28169398-20180314052451
The GTE upgraded to 3's is a phenomenal car on Silverstone. I can only imagine what it is like fully upgraded. Anyway, 4.2. and 4.4 were a little bit more challenging, but not unmanageable. 4.2 was probably 8 starts to pass. The first I was about 1 second short of 1:38.50. the next few were just overcooking a couple of the sweeping turns to find the limit. Then finally a pass with .485 seconds to spare. It is sad... User:Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie is so much faster than I am.... The Monkeys even figured out a way to screw with the early upgraders. Because they margin of victory is large in 4.2, it flips the grid and the faster bots get moved to the front. It still wasn't quite as bad as for SJ. My target to beat in 4.3 was only +93m, while his was +160m. so I guess it still pays too upgrade early. For 4.3 I employed the trick that ME7 went over and quit then restarted. Then I passed on the restart easily. 4.4 was challenging but only took 4 starts to pass. The first I got blocked one or two times and was a little out of control and skidded a few times which killed the average speed. The second I had a better start but got blocked at Brooklands by second place. I tried the outside pass but skidded and went off. The third restart I bumped 1st place on Luffield and went off. The finals start I passed with close to a 222kph average speed. Some tips if you are driving Tilt B and No assists. On the the start you can take Abbey flat, but you need a slight lift to make it through on a flyer. Start braking around the curb on the left hand side that leads into turn 3. I found that all 3's had a lot of grip through 3 and 4 and you can take a lot of speed through turn 5. At the far right of Brooklands you can see sand on the track. Brake just before this an turn onto the curbs on the left almost on the infield. You can accelerate a bit into Luffield. Slow initially and then start to tap the accelerator. The GTE has a pretty early apex out of Luffield so you can get on the gas and carry a lot of speed into Woodcote. You can almost but not quite take Woodcote flat out. Start your turn in to the right curb and tap the brakes. This should maintain your grip and then it is back on the gas. I was able to go through the first three turns of Maggots and Becketts flat our, braking at the fourth turn at Becketts. Then it is back on the gas through Chapel and onto down Hangar Straight. You can carry that speed a little beyond the second banner then hard brake and turn into Stowe. The GTE keeps traction and you can get back on the gas at around 210 kph. Then it is the usual brake at the beginning of curb/barrier at Vale, negotiate Club and you are onto the home straight. Rinse and repeat.